El Oráculo de las Eras
by Arien Calaelen
Summary: Cap 4 UP! Un príncipe exiliado a la fuerza, buscando desesperadamente el Oráculo de las Eras para conseguir la venganza de su pueblo; nunca se imagino que en su camino se encontraría con una media elfa cautiva en en una Torre de Oro Blanco. SXS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de "Card Carptor Sakura" me pertenece.

El Oráculo las Eras

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hace veinte años jamás me hubiera imaginado que me encontraría en esta posición, solo en un bosque bastante tupido de pinos y sauces, en una noche nublada y fría, acampando junto a mi fiel yegua que fue una de las pocas cosas que pude rescatar de aquel espantoso ataque a lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido mi pueblo.

¿Quién soy? Es una pregunta que he encontrado reverbera bastante por mi cabeza, veinte años es suficiente para hacerte olvidar quien eres y más si tienes pocas cosas que te aten a aquello que alguna vez fuiste o tuviste.

Vivía en un castillo, estaba destinado a ser el rey del pueblo de Wuhan; un pueblo grande de unos dos mil habitantes, con altas murallas de piedra caliza y justo en el medio del pueblo estaba situado un gran castillo donde yo residí desde mi nacimiento hasta los ocho años de edad.

Mirando fijamente las llamas de la pequeña fogata que encendí y cubriéndome del frio con una capa que generalmente cargaba en mi espalda empecé a recordar aquel sombrío día…

— _¡Syaoran Li! — Escuché que me llamaba mi hermana Fanren desde una de las ventanas del castillo, yo estaba muy entretenido jugando con una espada de madera que acababa de terminar de hacer, su grito hizo que pegara un salto del susto y giré mi cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz de mi hermana — ¡Syao, en unos pocos minutos será el baile inaugural y mírate como estas todo sucio! ¡Sube de una vez para que te bañen!_

_Resignado me dirigí hacia donde algunas mucamas atenderían la orden de mi baño._

_En Wuhan era costumbre que el próximo heredero sería presentado a nobles y duques luego del día en que cumpliera ocho años, es decir, yo era el invitado de honor puesto que sería el día en que por primera vez verían mi cara._

_Yo no estaba muy interesado en ese absurdo tema de la presentación, yo solo quería jugar con mi espada nueva y algún día ser tan buen espadachín como mi padre._

_Luego del baño y que fui vestido con el traje reglamentario para aquel día, me dirigí al despacho de mi padre, el cual había solicitado mi presencia._

_Al abrir la gran puerta de madera, vi a mi padre de pie junto a la ventana de aquel rojo atardecer._

— _¿Quería verme padre? — Pregunté tímido, dio un salto de impresión ya que al parecer no había notado mi presencia, me sonrió._

— _Acércate._

_Caminé hacia donde él estaba, viendo mi viva imagen unos años mayor. De su cuello colgaba el talismán de la familia._

_El talismán siempre había pertenecido a mi familia y a medida que pasaban los años se hacía más valioso, puesto que representaba la magia que fluía en nuestro ser; era un aro de plata grande con detalles hechos a mano y en medio de él, mágicamente estaba un ópalo amarillo redondo finamente pulido, al invocar el talismán, se liberaba la magia de la gran espada del rey, que algún día seria mía._

— _Clow dijo que había notado un crecimiento en tu magia — Dijo mi padre sonriendo, lo cual me hizo sonreír a mi también, nada me hacía más feliz que imaginarme algún día como un rey y hechicero poderoso — También dijo que le pones mucho esfuerzo a todas tus clases mágicas y no mágicas._

_Clow era el hechicero del castillo, un hombre joven pero sabio; además de un gran conocedor de matemáticas, alquímica y economía, eso lo hacia la mano derecha de mi padre y mi profesor._

_Vi como mi padre se quitaba del cuello el talismán y me lo colocaba a mí. Ese gesto hizo que lo abrazara con todas mis fuerzas y él me recibió en sus brazos, apretando su abrazo._

_Nos separamos y el mi miró a los ojos, con una mirada melancólica y triste._

— _¿Sucede algo, padre? — Cuestioné un poco asustado, su mirada no me gusto mucho._

_El me mostró una sonrisa triste._

— _No, hijo — Contestó — Vete a tu habitación, en unos pocos minutos iré a buscarte para la presentación — Ordenó, dándome un beso en la frente. _

_Al llegar a mi habitación, con ese incomodo traje verde de etiqueta y lleno de medallas sin significado para mí, me encontré con la sorpresa de que un niño de mi edad que trabajaba en los establos del castillo se encontraba ahí._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté con un poco de rabia, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_Él, un poco tímido, hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo._

— _Disculpe príncipe, mi nombre es Xiao Fa y…_

_Su explicación se vio interrumpida por un grito femenino de terror._

_Xiao Fa y yo nos acercamos a la ventana de mi habitación y lo que vimos como miles de soldados de armadura negra incendiaban la gran ciudad de Wuhan y se acercaban rápidamente al castillo, el ejercito era comandado por un hombre inmensamente grande en un corcel negro, el cual miró hacia arriba y me penetró con una mirada roja aterrorizadora que aunque estaba lejos, pude sentir sobre mí como una daga venenosa._

_Me llené de miedo y pánico._

— _Mi familia… — Murmuré, me disponía a salir corriendo de ahí cuando Xiao Fa se interpuso entre la puerta y yo._

— _No, príncipe._

_Golpes, millones de ellos, seguidos por gritos._

_Los golpes eran tan solo los soldados negros penetrando a golpes el castillo._

_Llamas, altísimas por toda la ciudad y jardines del castillo, podía escuchar los gritos de las mucamas a través de los pasillos._

— _¡¿Cómo que no? — Grité y empecé a forcejear a Xiao Fa para que se alejara de mi camino, debía hacer algo — ¡Mi familia está allá afuera! _

_Risas macabras de los soldados negros se hacían más audibles, disfrutando del terror que causaban, y de las vidas que tomaban cada vez que blandían sus espadas por el camino, eran como unos malditos animales._

_Xiao Fa pasó la barra de hierro que aseguraba la puerta para que no entraran._

— _¡Tienes que dejarme salir! — Ordené abalanzándome sobre él, tumbándolo al piso mientras el caso afuera se hacía más grande._

— _¡No, príncipe! ¡Son órdenes de su padre!_

_Yo me congelé al instante._

— _¿Cómo que mi padre te lo ordenó? ¡Mi padre no ordenaría tal cosa! ¡Me haría ayudar! — Dije yo, tan ingenuo que pensaba que a mis ocho años podría hacer algo contra el ejercito que había acabado con una ciudad de miles de personas en segundos._

_Empezaron a forcejear la puerta de mi habitación y Xiao Fa y yo nos aterrorizamos, nos matarían._

_Él corrió hacia el closet donde estaba mi ropa y lo echó un poco hacia delante para dejarme ver un mínimo agujero en la pared, seguidamente empezó a desvestirse._

— _¡¿Qué haces? ¡Estás loco! — Acusé._

— _No príncipe, deme sus ropas y póngase las mías — Explicó con prisa mientras veíamos una gran hacha atravesar por completo la madera de la puerta y llamas empezaron a entrar también._

_En ese momento entendí todo, Xiao Fa seria un señuelo. _

— _¡No! ¡Ven conmigo!_

— _¡No, príncipe! ¡Luego lo entenderá!_

_Y empezó a jalar mis ropas, si no lo hacía yo pues lo haría él. Quite rápidamente cualquier prenda que tuviera mientras él me lanzaba las que le pertenecían._

_Las ropas de Xiao Fa eran unos harapos así que no tuve problema en ponérmelas, mientras el forcejeaba por ponerse las mías, así que lo ayude y me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo entero temblaba del terror._

— _Esconda el talismán bajo las ropas, príncipe — Dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas no me había dado cuenta yo también tenia._

_Risas infernales y demoniacas se apoderaron del ambiente._

_Xiao Fa me empujó hacia el pequeño agujero de la pared, en el cual sólo cabía una persona tan pequeña como yo y debía arrastrarse debido a lo angosto y estrecho._

— _No se detenga nunca, príncipe — Explicó — El camino lo conducirá hacia una compuerta que esta junto al rio, corra y nunca mire hacia atrás… Algún día Wuhan vera brillar el sol otra vez._

— _¡Espera! Xiao Fa ¡No! — Grité antes de que el empujara de nuevo el closet que cubría el agujero._

_Me quedé unos segundos, paralizado, escuchando las risas y gritos guturales de esos soldados dentro de mi habitación. _

— _¡Lo tenemos!_

_Fue todo lo que pude escuchar antes de empezar a arrastrarme por rapidez a través de ese agujero, podía sentir el calor del fuego que había entrado en mi habitación, así que me apresuré lo que pude._

_Luego de unos cuantos metros en los que poco a poco los gritos, las risas y el calor de fuego eran apenas perceptibles, el camino se abrió en una especie de túnel en el cual pude correr._

Luego de ahí todo es borroso para mi…

A veces tengo flashbacks de la compuerta del rio, una persecución de esos jinetes a través del bosque estaba junto al rio los cuales pude lograr perder a duras penas, el camino era borroso por mis lágrimas y oscuro por la poca luz de luna.

Recuerdo que me desmayé y me levante debido a la pequeña potra que acercaba su hocico a mi cara, potra la cual identifiqué como miembro del establo del castillo.

Soy un príncipe que perdí todo, mi familia, mi hogar y mi pueblo. Ahora con el talismán escondido entre mis ropas, juré que recuperaría lo que alguna vez fue mío y de mi pueblo.

Creo que nunca sabré el por qué el ataque tan sorpresivo a mi reino, pero estaba dispuesto a pasar cualquier reto para salvarlo.

Todos creen al príncipe Syaoran Li como muerto, al igual que su reino y su familia. Yo sólo soy un forajido que ha estado de pueblo en pueblo con su fiel yegua, en esos pueblos soy conocido como Xiao Fa, en honor al niño que dio su vida por mí.

Leyendas que he escuchado en mis viajes hablan de un oráculo, de un objeto que al ser poseedor de su "confianza" liberara al gran "Ejercito de las Eras" que es lo que necesito para poder combatir contra el mal que atacó mi reino.

En esos pueblos se escucha el nombre de ese mal "Krodos" el cual busca apoderarse de todos los reinos de este mundo para hacerse poseedor de todo el mundo, Krodos es el desgraciado que vi desde mi ventana de ojos rojos.

Krodos es aquel al que juré asesinar luego de escapar del castillo y aunque a veces esta ardua búsqueda se me hace en vano o que me llegue a alienar de quien soy, mi única esperanza es encontrar ese oráculo.

Un oráculo que me tiene en su búsqueda desde mis catorce años, con sed de venganza.

Luego de años por fin encontré una pista de donde se podría hallar el oráculo, en La Torre de Oro Blanco.

Me encuentro viendo aun la fogata, con la esperanza de que mi búsqueda no sea en vano, con la esperanza de que en la Biblioteca de Dalian, en el reino del mismo nombre pueda encontrar algo.

No descansaré hasta que Krodos pague por la sangre de mi pueblo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hola, see que no debería escribir otra historia sin antes terminar la que tengo pero es que la idea ha estado por tanto tiempo en mi cabeza y cada vez iba tomando mas forma, por lo que no me aguanté y publique… El próximo capítulo de mi otra historia ya está casi listo, así que no se preocupen

Dejen Reviews por favor :D ya que estos son mi inspiración y motivación para seguir adelante con la historia.

Miles de besos.


	2. Chapter 2

El Oráculo de Las Eras

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Me despertó el característico olor de césped mojado y de madera quemada, abrí mis ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue a mi yegua, Equa, pastando tranquilamente cerca de mí.

Aun no había salido el sol, por lo que estaba un poco oscuro, me levanté con pesar y sacudí mis ropas un poco, coloqué mi capa en mi espalda ya que la usaba para arroparme durante las frías noches de este bosque.

Caminé hacia mi yegua, escuchando como el pasto crujía ante mis pisadas. Al estar cerca le acaricié su crin, peinándola un poco

—Preciosa, es hora de seguir —Le dije mientras seguía acariciándola, mi fiel compañera.

Me di media vuelta para terminar de apagar la fogata que se había reducido prácticamente toda a cenizas, aunque humeaba un poco. Cogí una mochila de tela que había comprado hacia unos años atrás en una villa lejana, allí guardaba las provisiones necesarias para un viaje, tal y como: comida, suficiente agua, alguna que otra muda de ropa y alguna que otra herramienta de cacería para conejos o animales de ese estilo por si mis provisiones se agotaban.

Tomé a mi yegua de las riendas, mas nunca me subí en ella. ¿Por qué? Este bosque llamado Anwamanë es, según dicen, un bosque encantado pero la vía más corta para llegar a Dalian desde el oeste aunque para la mayoría de los viajeros esté cerrada.

Me encontraba caminando junto a mi yegua por alrededor de media hora cuando algo me inquietó. Una sensación de estar siendo observado se apoderó de mí y era como si me respiraran en la nuca.

Intenté ignorar esa sensación mientras caminaba y recordaba lo que me había dicho unos pueblerinos en el pueblo donde había estado hace dos noches.

—_Tenga cuidado joven Fa— Dijo el viejo del establo mientras bebía su licor —En ese bosque, se dice que hay un guardián muy tenebroso._

_Resoplé, me parecían puras patrañas._

— _¡Joven Fa! — Intervino otro viejo, amigo del encargado del establo — Es cierto, dicen que hace unos mil años, un niño entró a ese bosque encantado mientras jugaba y jamás regresó, narran que el bosque lo consumió y lo convirtió en su guardián, por esa razón es que algunos viajeros que rodean el bosque dicen escuchar una risa infantil que hace eco en los arboles y proviene de los confines del bosque._

—_Esas son puras mentiras — Dije en un bufido, sólo quería sacar a mi yegua de ahí y empezar mi viaje camino a Dalian, dada la urgencia, debería tomar el camino bosque._

—_Dicen las historias que si usted es un hombre de buena fe, el guardián lo dejará abrirse paso por el bosque o sino, perderá su rumbo en él y jamás podrá salir de ahí._

Ahora que recordaba eso, admito que estaba empezando a sentir escalofríos. Yo tenía mi espada envainada pero no la sacaría por los momentos ya que sólo lograría asustar a Equa y mucho menos pensaba invocar la espada del talismán de mi padre.

No podía saber la hora, los arboles eran tan altos y tan tupidos que se hacía imposible para los rayos de sol penetrar a través, así que podría ser perfectamente el mediodía y yo todavía pensar que no era el alba aun.

Equa empezó a inquietarse.

—Tranquila, tranquila— Le susurré mientras no dejábamos de caminar, el sentimiento de intranquilidad de apoderó de mi y quise que este bosque terminara pronto, debía llegar a Dalian, no podía perder mucho tiempo aquí.

Un eco llegó a mis odios… Una risa.

Una risa infantil.

Mi yegua, más inquieta aun, empezó a relinchar nerviosa y pararse en sus patas traseras.

—Tranquila, Equa… — Intente decir lo suficientemente alto para que ella sintiera mi orden pero sin gritar, algo dentro de mi me prohibía hacer eso.

La yegua, presa de los nervios, salió disparada hacia el norte.

— ¡No! — Le ordené, pero fue inútil, ella ya se había ido.

_Perfecto_, pensé irónicamente.

Salí corriendo tras de ella lo más rápido que pude, arbustos y ramas interferían en mi camino con lo que poco a poco empecé a cansarme. Luego de unos minutos en los que ya estaba empezando a faltarme el aire tuve que detenerme forzosamente por lo que, a lo lejos, una luz brillaba en el medio de los arboles, como si flotara.

_Oh mierda_

¿Sería cierta la historia? Aunque no sentía miedo, sí sentía impotencia… Lo menos que necesitaba era perder tiempo aquí.

Una risa infantil se escuchó de nuevo, casualmente de la misma dirección de donde se podía ver la luz, la cual se movía de un lado a otro como si se meciera.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a la luz, dándome cuenta de que la risa dejaba de ser un eco y empezaba a sonar más directa.

Para mi horror y sorpresa, efectivamente había un niño, en un tronco caído del bosque con un pequeño farol de aceite que emanaba la luz meciendo de un lado a otro, en la otra mano una flauta muy característica, el niño en sí era lo menos parecido a un humano, parecía más bien un… ¿Espantapájaros? Lo miré con curiosidad y el niño con sus orbes rojas me miro fijamente y en su rostro purpura parecido una sonrisa un poco tenebrosa.

Rió.

Dio un saltito y aterrizó de pie sobre el tronco.

— Estás… perdido — Por cada mínima pausa que hacía, se le escapaban risas.

Por un momento me sentí atrapado en una dimensión extraña, confundido y errante… efectivamente estaba perdido.

Asentí, no podía articular palabra alguna dada las circunstancias tan exageradamente extrañas.

— Yo… soy… el guardián — Dijo señalándose a sí mismo, en ese momento me di cuenta de que sus manos y dedos, estaban hechos de hojas de arboles —Te mostraré… la… salida… le caes bien… a los arboles… dicen que eres… especial

¿Yo? ¿Especial? ¿Qué podía tener yo de especial? La trágica historia que me antecede no me hace especial, aunque no podía meditar mucho, las risas del niño me desprendían de mis pensamientos.

— Pero… yo… tengo una… condición especial — Se inclinó hacía mi, esperando una aceptación. Asentí de nuevo.

—Sólo… ella… puede… saber de mí…— Dijo, pero ¿A quién se refería con ella? —Dicen… es muy… muy hermosa…

— ¿Quién es "ella"? — Me atreví a preguntar.

—Lo sabrás…en su… momento… ¿aceptas?

Asentí otra vez.

El niño dio saltos de un lado de felicidad, puso su farol en el piso y con ambas manos cogió su flauta y toco una corta melodía que, en cierto modo, sonaba infantil y misteriosa al mismo tiempo.

Sorprendentemente, cuando termino de tocar, los árboles detrás de mi empezaron a moverse; unos a la izquierda y otros a la derecha, abriendo así paso para que yo saliera.

Volteé a mirar al niño pero, tristemente, no estaba.

Sonreí.

—Gracias —Dije al aire.

Risas respondieron mis agradecimientos.

La luz del día se observaba a final del camino, corrí por él y a medida que avanzaba los arboles iban cerrando el paso detrás de mí.

Luego de unos minutos de correr por un camino despejado, salí del bosque hacia la pradera de Dalian, oficialmente me encontraba en los dominios del reino de Eriol.

Equa se encontraba esperándome al final del camino.

—Sabía que estabas esperándome.

Monté sobre la silla que descansaba en la espalda de mi yegua

Luego de medio día cabalgando por las praderas de Dalian, escasamente detenidos por el cansancio, logramos divisar la ciudadela amurallada de Dalian y a su imponente castillo.

Le di unas palmaditas a Equa para darle un último aliento.

—Te prometo que llegarás a un cómodo establo y descansarás por unos días.

Empezó la cabalgata de nuevo, no iba a presionar a la pobre para que corriera, aunque a iba acelerando poco a poco.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la ciudadela amurallada, el viento soplaba en contra chocando ligera y suavemente en mi rostro, haciéndome pensar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiera una esperanza por recuperar lo que es por derecho mío y de mi gente, un respiro de aire nuevo.

Las altas murallas se posaron sobre mí y Equa detuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera y hierro.

El guardia que custodia la puerta sobre las murallas se inclinó un poco para verme mejor.

—Xiao Fa ¿cierto?

—Correcto, caballero — Respondí.

— ¡Abrir puertas! — Ordenó el soldado, esta vez hacia el lado interno de la muralla, dándoles las órdenes a varios obreros que se encargan de rotar los engranajes que abren la pesada puerta.

Poco a poco, la puerta me hizo camino hacia la conocida ciudadela, caótica, poblada y movida.

Desmonté a Equa y la tomé de las tiendas para que caminara junto a mí, poco a poco nos hicimos paso entre la gente.

Algunos me saludaban con la mano, otros me llamaban por mi falso nombre.

Esos ciudadanos ya me conocían, y la razón es que al durar varios días errantes luego de mi escapada del castillo hace veinte años, por cosas de Dios llegué a Dalian.

Una vez allí esperé días fuera del castillo como un mendigo sin techo y con hambre, esperando que por alguna razón Eriol, en ese momento el heredero a la corona, saliera con su padre a dar un paseo.

Luego de cinco días, el padre de Eriol me reconoció y secretamente ingresé al castillo. Todos creyeron que había sido un acto de compasión del rey hacia un mendigo y huérfano.

Mi identidad se ha mantenido en secreto inclusive para la madre de Eriol. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, las únicas persona que conoce mi identidad son: Eriol, Nakuru y Spinelsun.

Luego de dos años bajo el refugio del castillo de Dalian, decidí mi búsqueda por venganza y así he ido obteniendo información acerca de quién es Krodos, qué puedo hacer para vengarme, he aprendido de magia más que cualquier otro hechicero, alquimia, matemáticas y batalla.

Para el resto de los demás, ocupo el puesto de ayudante de asuntos monárquicos y por esa razón me reciben y me tratan con cariño.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, me abrieron sin preguntar.

Las puertas de otra muralla que rodea al castillo se abrieron ante mí, tuve esa sensación de estar de vuelta en casa.

Solté a Equa y ella corrió por los terrenos del castillo hasta los establos, la dejaría descansar, mientras que yo caminaba por el sendero de mármol donde Eriol me esperaba, al entrar a la ciudad ya había sido informado de mi llegada.

El rey de Dalian me dio un abrazo apenas estuvimos cara a cara, abrazo que yo devolví.

—Estas hecho un asco — Observó mientras se burlaba un poco de mi aspecto.

—Lo sé — Respondí.

—Ve a darte un baño y te espero en mi despacho.

Unas dos horas después de haberme bañado y cambiado las ropas a algo más limpio, me encontraba en el despacho de Eriol, en la torre norte del castillo, recostado a su ventana donde podía observar perfectamente los jardines y la ciudad desde la vista que otorgaba mi posición.

—Entonces, Syaoran… ¿Qué información has recolectado en la travesía de los últimos quince días?

Volteé a mirarlo

—Creo que encontré algo que de verdad me puede ayudar — Eriol me miró expectante — En una pequeña villa más al norte de Durkh, mientras buscaba donde podía pasar la noche, encontré una pequeña posada en la que después de pagar la noche y antes de irme a domar, pasé por la cantina del lugar a comer algo… Ahí escuché a una anciana que todos creían delirante.

—Syaoran, ¿Me estás diciendo que seguiste el consejo de una anciana que posiblemente estaba borracha? — Expresó Eriol bastante escéptico.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan arcaico y abrir un poco mas tu mente? — Pregunté retándolo.

Él sólo me mostró esa típica sonrisita estúpida que suele tener en su rostro cuando quiere sacarme de mis casillas.

—La anciana hablaba en una lengua antigua, por eso nadie le entendía… Era ciega además y por alguna razón miró justamente a donde yo me encontraba sentado y sentí como si me leyera entero — Continúe mi relato — Caminó hacia mi encorvada y cojeando…

Eriol, por un momento, pareció interesado.

—Yo recibía clases de esa lengua extinta, es elfo…

—Syaoran, deberías ser un poco más racional ¿acaso crees que alguien que hable elfo hoy en día duraría vivo más de cinco minutos? Krodos se encargó de eliminarlos a todos y a capturar a cualquiera que si quiera sepa saludar en esa lengua — Interrumpió el oji-azul, siendo extremadamente pedante en su tono —Sabes perfectamente que Krodos se encuentra ubicado en donde estaba tu ciudad, tu gente y tu palacio — Se levantó de su silla un poco exasperado —Te he dicho miles de veces que si lo que quieres es ir a pelear y quitarle tu tierra, mi ejercito solamente espera la orden…

Suspiré, llenándome de paciencia.

—Te he dicho miles de veces también que esta no es tu batalla, no morirá gente de tu pueblo por salvar al mío, el que está siendo un poco irracional aquí eres tu

—Continúa con tus leyendas pueblerinas y acabarás perdiéndote en tu propia leyenda…

Me enfadé, sin embargo seguí llenándome de paciencia.

— ¿Me dejas continuar? ¿O vas a reprocharme todo el día? —Reté

Eriol se quedo callado, no por miedo a mi reto sino más bien por curiosidad a lo que yo tenía que decir.

—De las pocas cosas que logré entender están "libro", "Dalian" por lo que concluí que se refería a l biblioteca de acá — Continué, mirando cuidadosamente las expresiones de Eriol — las otras fueron "oráculo", "Torre de Oro" y "Syron"… Lo cual me hace concluir que hay un libro en la biblioteca el cual pueda tener el mapa de la región de la torre, todo coincide con lo que te dije en mi último viaje… Personas hablan de una Torre de Oro Blanco al sur de las tierras a las que nadie llega y que ahí, resguardado por el Mago Amrod se encuentra el "oráculo"

Eriol ahora si me miraba interesado.

—O sea que lo que quieres decirme es que, en mi biblioteca se encuentra el libro que te dará con la ubicación de esa Torre —Concluyó el rey, yo asentí — Ahora te pregunto ¿El oráculo no se supone es una predicción?

—Sí, pero tengo entendido que es un objeto el cual al soltar las palabras mágicas desencadenara el poder del Ejercito de las Eras, lo que me hará más fuerte que Krodos a la hora de una batalla.

El rey de Dalian se acercó a una pequeña repisa de su despacho, abrió las puertillas y sacó una botella de vino, la sirvió en una copa de plata y de un solo sorbo bebió todo el contenido, luego de esto se giro hacia mí.

—Estas cada día mas loco… Pero por alguna razón, suena convincente todo.

Sonreí triunfal.

—Llamaré a Nakuru para que te ayude con tu búsqueda.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya habían pasado tres días de búsqueda infructuosa en la biblioteca de Dalian y yo empezaba a impacientarme.

Ya había pasado la media noche del cuarto día, salí desde uno de los pasillos de estanterías hacia una mesa que había cerca, me senté en la silla y apoye mis codos en la mesa y mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Syaoran — Escuché que me llamaba la voz de Nakuru, la identidad falsa de Rubymoon — Yo creo que es hora de que te rindas y aceptes la propuesta de Eriol… Hemos registrado todas las cartas de navegación, mapas,

Sentí como se sentó en la silla junto a mí y puso su mano sobre mi espalda.

—Nakuru, tú no tienes idea del poder de Krodos y tampoco tienes idea de la manera en que destruyó la ciudad en cuestión de segundos — Expliqué y mi tono revelaba mi frustración —un ejército humano no podrá contra él… Él y su ejército están constituidos de un mal infernal, hace unos años yo tampoco hubiera creído en esa historia de elfos ni oráculos pero hoy en día, donde cada minuto que pasa hace que pierda la esperanza de poder recuperar las tierras de Wuhan debo aferrarme hasta a cuentos de niños.

De repente una idea loca apareció en mi cabeza, levanté la cabeza de entre mis manos y Nakuru dio un saltito del susto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó intrigada.

— ¿No lo ves? — Le pregunté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Me levanté de la silla y salí corriendo entre las estanterías.

Esta biblioteca se conformaba de libros de cualquier tipo, hasta de aquellos que la gente escribía por hobby y por dinero lo vendían a la biblioteca.

Nakuru corría detrás de mí, con una expresión de inmensa duda en su cara.

—No Syaroan, no lo veo… ¿Podrías explicarme?

—Si son leyendas pues es obvio que no estarán en ningún libro de historia, ni en cartas de navegación o mapas.

Encontré la única estantería dedicada a libros infantiles. Nakuru, al igual que yo, se puso a revisar libro por libro.

—Me sorprendes — Dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo.

Luego de una extenuante hora en la que no obtuvimos resultados y no habíamos revisado ni la mitad de la estantería, el agotamiento se adueñó de nosotros, aunque ambos poseíamos magia tampoco éramos de acero, debíamos descansar.

Nakuru suspiró por enésima vez.

—Tranquila, has sido de mucha ayuda a pesar de todo… Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Ella sólo sonrió para luego bostezar.

—Es hora de dormir, vamos —Le dije, abriéndole paso para que ella comenzara la marcha camino a los aposentos.

— ¿No irás a hacer travesuras por el pueblo?— Preguntó juguetona mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Yo reí —No, esta vez no tengo tiempo para andar con esas andanzas de amante y tampoco tengo muchas ganas.

—Pobres, muchas mujeres esperaban con ansias tu venida… Si tan sólo supieran con quien se están metiendo —Observó Nakuru, riendo.

Iba a intervenir cuando un sonido seco interrumpió nuestra caminata de salida de la biblioteca.

Ambos nos miramos interrogantes.

—Es magia — Indicó la guardiana, con la mirada seria.

Yo también lo había percibido, lo que nos pareció mas extraño aun era que desde hacía horas, nosotros éramos los únicos dos en la biblioteca.

Dimos media vuelta y seguimos el vestigio de magia que quedaba, caminando cautelosamente. Yo desenvainé mi espada y Nakuru no tardaría en transformarse en Rubymoon.

Curiosamente nos acercábamos más y mas a la estantería de libros infantiles, al llegar observamos un libro viejo y pequeño en el libro, el cual era la fuente de la energía mágica que podía sentirse.

—No es cualquier magia — Advirtió Nakuru —Es magia élfica.

Era cierto.

— ¿Crees que será seguro tomarlo? — Cuestioné.

—Sí — Respondió ella muy segura, yo envainé mi espada — Se me hace extrañamente familiar.

Yo me puse de rodillas, cogí el libro entre mis manos y al estar de pie miré su portada, mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos y contuve la respiración.

—Es… es este el libro que… buscábamos — Dije, no lo podía creer.

¿Podría estar teniendo en este momento la solución de todos mis problemas? ¿Podría por fin vengar la muerte de mi familia? ¿Vengar a mi pueblo de la opresión y aniquilación de la que son parte aun después de veinte años?

No podía creerlo, luego de veinte años de búsqueda, tenía en mis manos la única referencia a la fuente de magia que podía combatir contra Krodos, era demasiado para mi, mi corazón latía fuerte contra mi pecho al punto de casi doler.

—Syaoran… —La voz de Nakuru me sacó de mis pensamientos — ¿Qué dice el libro?

Leí la portada — La Torre de Oro Blanco —Luego lo abrí y empecé a hojear a vuelo de pájaro —Mira hay un mapa y una historia…. ¡Nakuru! ¡Dios me ha puesto esto en mis manos para que yo pueda seguir con mi misión! — Me sentía llorar de la alegría… Desde hacia veinte años me había perdido en un mar de oscuros recuerdos acerca de la invasión a mi pueblo, la muerte de mis familia, los gritos, la muerte y la destrucción de un avaro que acabo con todo por sed de poder.

Esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, no pude dormir. Había empezado a leer el libro y curiosamente, la historia del libro era muy particular.

Hablaba acerca de un joven que había perdido todo y que la Torre de Oro Blanco era el hogar de aquellos a los que el mundo les había dado la espalda y la condición de pertenecer a ese hogar era ofrecer el servicio eterno de proteger al oráculo, el cual ninguno podía tener acceso a menos que el mago guardián de la Torre así lo quisiera.

El joven había perdido todo en un incendio que alguien ocasionó en su hogar, estuvo errante y perdido por muchos días hasta que deshidratado y casi moribundo a lo lejos la vio, una torre rodeada circularmente por unos muros del mismo material que ella, de oro blanco. Entre el paisaje casi desértico, la torre se erguía imponente y lo más curioso era que dentro de los terrenos de la torre, los jardines eran muy verdes.

Aunque no todos tenían acceso a ese jardín…

_La joven que ahí residía al cuidado de un hechicero era media elfa, su madre era de esa raza y su padre un humano. Pocos elfos quedaban vivos ya pero ella era la esperanza de muchos para que su raza caminara entre las tierras, con su canto mantenía los terrenos de la Torre verdes, poblados de flores y algunas aves que se acercaban a escuchar._

_El Mago Amrod se había hecho cargo de ella, y desde entonces vela porque algún día los elfos regresan a donde pertenecían,_…Luego está una pequeña biografía del mago Amrod, la cual decidí obviar por los momentos… _Amrod tenía un pequeño ejército para la protección de la Torre, todos habían llegado al lugar luego de haber perdido todo, como el joven viajero. Debían dedicar su vida a ella y si tu labor era especial, Amrod te escogería como guardián principal de la elfa y es que ella, al mismo tiempo, era la protectora del Oráculo de Las Eras_…

Lo que me pareció más curioso era que el libro tenía pocos años de haber sido escrito… Es como si alguien quisiera camuflajear su ubicación y al mismo tiempo quisiera que el lugar fuera encontrado.

Yo lo había perdido todo, yo podía ir al sur de las tierras y adentrarme en esas praderas casi desérticas para encontrarla… No tenía nada que perder.

Sonará descabellado por el hecho de que emprenderé un viaje basado en un cuento para niños pero era esto o nada, mañana mismo partiría y me adentraría en esa Torre como miembro del ejército.

Por ustedes padres y hermanas.

Por ustedes, pueblo de Wuhan

Fueron mis pensamientos en promesa, mientras apretaba el talismán de mi padre en mis manos, luego de esto, guardé el libro y me dispuse a dormir

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia, tiene una mezcla de varias cosa que me han inspirado y que si al igual que yo son fans, las reconocerán de inmediato

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento tan caluroso que tuvo el primer capítulo, es mi primera creación de fantasía-aventura que tengo y tenía mucho miedo

Así que un beso grande a todas las personas que lo leyeron y mandaron reviews :) sin ustedes, este capítulo no hubiera salido tan pronto.

Dejen más reviews por favor :D


	3. Chapter 3

El Oráculo de Las Eras

Capítulo 3

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Me desperté justo antes de que saliera el sol, lo sabía porque aun por mi ventana entraba una débil luz grisácea.

Froté mi cara con mis manos, había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Una joven de ojos verdes caminaba hacia mi en una especie de padrera con flores de todos los colores, sonreía de manera calida y cuando se posaba frente a mi, tocaba mi cara con delicadeza y la acariciaba con su mano.

— Lo lograrás.

Fue un sueño corto y aun siendo así, sentí como si hubiera sucedido en realidad.

No le prestaré mucha atención de todas maneras, es sólo un estúpido sueño.

Me dirigía al cuarto de baño con un balde de agua para lavarme la cara cuando un toque en la puerta me detuvo.

—¿Quién? — Pregunté amargado, era muy temprano en la mañana para que alguien haya decidido joderme

Sin siquiera responder, Eriol entró a la habitación.

—Buenos días, gruñon — Saludó con un tono socarrón — Me imaginé que estarías despierto, Nakuru me contó que encontraste el libro que tanto buscabas, debo admitir que me impresionas.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunté mientras retomaba lo que iba a hacer.

Aunque Eriol era como un hermano para mi y sabia todo lo que me había ocurrido, a veces se pasaba de burlon, cínico y fastidioso. Ninguna son las cualidades de un rey, pero creo que eso es lo que lo hace tan querido entre su gente.

El rió debido mi hostilidad —Estuve buscando los registro de ingreso de los libros, fue ingresado por una elfa.

Estaba a mitad del lavado y ese dato me llamó tanto la atención que paré y volteé a mirarlo.

Él tenia una hoja de papel en su mano —Lo arranqué del libro de ingresos— Dijo sonriendo mientras movia la hoja de un lado a otro, triunfante —Dice que fue ingresado por una elfa llamada Nadeshiko, del bosque Anwamanë, que desde hace miles de años ya no es habitado por elfos… Aparentemente nació ahí, es lo que puedo intuir…

_Nadeshiko,_ ¿por qué ese nombre se me hacia tan familiar? Eriol seguía con su palabrería mientras yo intentaba buscar en mi mente la razón de por qué no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

Bosque Anwamanë, era el bosque donde me había conseguido al niño-espantapajaros-guardian o lo que sea. ¿Sería coincidencia que Nadeshiko y el Anwamanë sean cosas de las cuales yo haya escuchado o vivido en carne propia?

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito de Eriol.

¿Estás escuchando, Syaoran?

Lo miré, interrogante. Verdaderamente no había prestado ni un ápice de atención a lo que hubiera dicho.

Tu yegua te espera abajo, en tu "mochila" de harapos tienes proviciones suficientes mas algunas medicinas, además cargué a Equa de bastante comida y agua.

Gracias — Dije apenas sonriendo, no estaba acostumbrado a las sonrisas ni buenos gestos.

Eriol me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se retiró, dejándome imerso en mis pensamientos.

En menos de media hora estaba saliendo de Dalian hacia el sur, sólo Dios sabe qué tipo de cosas me encontrarían alla.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habían pasado diez días desde mi partida de Dalian y yo aun no encontraba ni vestigios de la famosa Torre de Oro Blanco.

Lo que sí habia encontrado y me tenía extasiado era que me encontraba en una especie de cañon, por alguna razón el camino que habia tomado siguiendo las vagas referencias del libro infantil me habian conducido a lo que era un desierto. Un desierto que en realidad a mi me pareció uno de los paisajes mas hermosos.

El camino que hube tomado hace cinco días decendía levemente por un valle, me guié por la corriente del río y en su misma dirección, encontrando como magicamente el río se detenía en un punto concreto hasta convertirse en un pequeño flujo de agua que descendía por una grieta en el suelo hasta perderse en las profundidades, me causó tanta curiosidad que seguí el erosionado y seco camino de lo que alguna vez fue un río ancho y fuerte.

Luego del recorrido de cinco días donde estaba empezando a perder mi esperanza y resignarme a morir sin agua y sin comida, a lo lejos vislumbré lo que en estos momentos tengo ante mis propios ojos.

Espiras de piedra arenisca de intricadas formas que se elevan hacia el cielo, de al menos un kilómetro de altura, era el atardecer así que las piedras tomaron un color naranja intenso, las espiras estan tan unidas que me di cuenta de que apenas podría pasar Equa, así que me bajé de ella, le tomé las riendas y empecé a adentrarme en los senderos del mismo. Este paisaje se extendía, según mis calculos, alrededor de unos sesenta kilómetros hacia adentro. Me hacía sentir en otro universo. Creo la única cosa buena que me dejó el quedar como un forajido, fue el hecho de poder explotar paisajes como este. Ni en mil años hubiera imaginado que esto existía ¿Por qué nadie tenía registro de esto? ¿Esto había sido explorado alguna vez?

De repente, algo se iluminó en mi cabeza

El libro — Pensé en voz alta, como pude entre el estrecho sendero entre las altas piedras y el piso de arena, me ubiqué a un lado de Equa y empecé a hojear el libro.

Y así el joven se adentró entre las Chimeneas de las Hadas, en su búsqueda por la verdad. Las Chimeneas de las Hadas eran habitadas por estas mismas creaturas para salvaguardar la Torre de el mago Amrod, es un laberinto creado con magia para hacer perder la cabeza a aquel cuyas intenciones no sean sinceras. Sólo encontraría el camino hacia la Torre aquel cuyo corazón esté desquebrajado por la soledad y el abandono, el muchacho era uno de esos candidatos. Luego de…

Y en ese momento había una mancha negra que no me dejó leer las siguientes tres líneas, cerré el libro y lo devolví a la "mochila de harapos" citando a Eriol. Había una emoción extraña naciendo en mi, sentía que ese libro estaba escrito para guiarme unicamente a mí

Seguí mi camino hasta bien entrada la noche, estaba agotado físicamente aunque mi mente no dejaba de ahogarme de toda clase de pensamientos acerca de qué encontraría si llegaba a la Torre, nadie me lo creería.

Encontré una especie de apertura rocosa en una de las espiras, extremadamente larga y ancha, pero poco profunda; perfecta para Equa y para mi descansar por esta noche.

A media madrugada me desperté sobresaltado.

Abrí los ojos y mis sentidos se agudizaron, la brisa que se colaba entre las formaciones rocosas era refrescante y suave, así había sido toda la noche; lo que sirvió de arrullo para mi exitada mente. Pero en ese momento, no habia brisa, no habia sonidos, sólo la nada y unos pasos apresurados de alguien que corría me pertubaban.

Me puse de pie, Equa estaba alerta también. Las altas columnas asimétricas de piedras tomaban un color azul oscuro gracias a la luz de la luna y a lo lejos, lo poco que alcanzaba a ver por los caminos serpenteantes entre las columnas una luz a lo lejos, de antorcha a mi parecer.

Los pasos se hicieron mas veloces y pude escuchar una respiración fuerte y cansada, me atravesé a mitad del camino y así quien fuera que estuviera corriendo no podría pasar sobre mí. Sabía que no era la cosa más inteligente pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo.

El halo de luz de la antorcha se hacía más grande, al parecer su portador también corría. Justo en ese momento un peso cayó sobre mí, bastante ruidoso con sus gemidos de cansancio y el desastre de arena, empezamos una lucha. Debía detenerlo, por alguna razón ajena a mi.

Cuando lo pude sujetar, los gritos de varias personas se hacían mas audibles, los portadores de las antorchas.

Mi prisionero, pude notar, era un anciano de pelo largo blanco y barba igualmente larga y mismo color. Vestido con harapos y sandalias en muy mal estado, abrió la boca para darme un grito de reclamo y pude notar que no tenía casi dientes. Un esclavo.

¡Estúpido¡ — Exclamó — ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho¡

Intentó escapar otra vez, intentando soltarse de mi agarre deslizándose por la arena mientas yo lo sujetaba por el abdomen.

¡Déjame ir¡ ¡Muchaho estúpido¡

¡Hey¡ ¡Relájate¡ Sólo quiero saber por qué corres — Dije disgustado, odiaba los insultos, odiaba los gritos y esas cosas sumadas me provocaban una irritación descomunal.

—¡Ahí está¡ — Escuché los gritos tras de mi, volteé a verlos y me di cuenta de que eran guardias, con una armadura blanca.

El anciano pensó que había bajado mi guardia y empezó a luchar otra vez para salir libre, desesperado.

Cuando los guardias estaban a pocos metros de nosotros, el anciano me miró y en un susurro dijo unas palabras en elfo antiguo.

_Sácala de ahí…_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Desperté sobresaltada de mi sueño, jadeando.

Algo dentro de mí habia despertado, podía sentirlo. Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho, como si fuera un martillo.

Me di cuenta de que las puertas de mi balcón estaban abiertas lo que hacía que la brisa nocturna moviera mis cortinas y las ondeara, me dio un escalofrio.

Me levante de la cama aun jadenado, cerré las puertas e instantáneamente las cortinas dejaron de bailar con el viento. Recosté mi espalda contra las puertas que acababa de cerrar, toqué mi frente y noté que estaba bañada en sudor.

Esto era lo que todos estos años Clow había estado esperando, el despertar de mis poderes.

Salí de mi habitación, corriendo por los pasillos en constante curva, buscando la puerta que conducían a las escaleras para bajar dos pisos. Intentaba apresurarme y ser lo mas silenciosa posible al mismo tiempo.

No sabía si reír o llorar, sentía miedo y emoción, regocijo y abrumación.

Salí por la puerta de las escaleras que conectaba con el pasillo de dos plantas mas abajo, corrí por el mismo. Gracias a mis rasgos de elfa, el sigilo de mis pisadas hacia casi inaudible para los humanos el ruído que hacian.

Encontré la puerta que buscaba. La toqué dos veces y esperé.

Luego de unos segundos, ante mi apareció mi tutor el mago Clow. Él había sido víctima, al igual que yo, de la devastación del ejercito de Krodos, el mago actual de la torre y sucesor de Amrod, Shiro, lo había rescatado de las ruinas de su pueblo al igual que lo hizo conmigo.

¿Qué sucede, Sakura? — Preguntó con voz adormecida.

Clow, sucedió — Expliqué con algo de despesero en mi voz, me sentía muy ansiosa, mi corazón no había parado ni un segundo.

Nunca supe el por qué de la mirada de Clow, era terror ligado con sorpresa.

¿Pasa algo malo? — Inquirí con miedo, pensé que se alegraría.

Se rascó la cabeza y miraba fijamente a suelo.

¿Alguien te ha visto venir? — Preguntó nervioso mientras asomaba su cabeza por el pasillo y miraba a ambos lados.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

Entra por favor, ¡rápido¡ — Ordenó, apartándose para darme espacio a mi para entrar a sus aposentos.

¿Qué sucede, Clow? ¿Por qué estas así? — Pregunté una vez adentro, segura de que nadie escucaba — Pensé que esto era algo bueno.

Él apoyó su espalda a la pared, frotandose la cara con ambas manos.

No, Sakura — Respondió con la voz apagada — Esto no está bien, no en estos momentos… ¿Quién lo habrá provocado? — Se preguntó en un susurro, pero gracias a mi agudo oído, pude escuchar.

Pero… Ambos sabemos que esto iba a pasar en algun momento, solamente habiamos estado ocultando mis poderes de Shiro de manera temporal — Puntualicé, hablando un poco más bajo; por alguna razón sentía que Shiro podría escucharnos.

Clow se restregó los ojos con el dedo pulgar e indice de su mano derecha, con preocupación.

Lo que sucede, Sakura… — Dijo levantando su mirada, clavando sus ojos en los mios — Se supone que la persona que debe despertar tus poderes es…

Pero no pudo terminar de explicarme debido a unos gritos que se escuchaban en la parte más baja de la torre. Ambos nos acercamos a la ventana y con cautela para no ser vistos nos asomamos. Los terrenos de la torre eran amplios y dividido en secciones en anillos de terrenos amplios; el primer anillo, el más cercano al exterior era el sitio de entrenamiento de los guardias y los establos, el segundo anillo era el area de entrenamiento de los luchadores, la Torre cuenta con luchadores o guerreros que se encargan de proteger de cualquier ataque; el tercer anillo era techado, ahí se encontraba la cocina, conformado unicamente por mujeres, el gran comedor exclusivo para los guerreros de alto rango, Shiro, Clow y yo. El cuarto anillo era unicamente para mi, contaba con una especie de jardín y una parte techada que era donde Clow me impartía sus clases.

Cada anillo contaba conlos dormitorios pertinentes para cada uno de los conformantes de la sección, y el unico acceso a mi jardín era a través de la torre por un pasillo que lo conectaba, nadie de los otros anillos podría pasar por ahí a través de las vías interconectoras normales, pasillos igualmente.

En la parte norte de la torre se encontraban las Chimeneas de las Hadas y en la parte sur, a unos dos kilómetros, un gran lago; curiosamente alrededor del lago no había ninguna vegetación. Clow me contó una vez que ese lugar era un sitio hermoso, poblado de árboles y una llanura de flores pero desde el surgimiento de Krodos, todo murió, nadie sabe el por qué puesto que para Krodos no existe el acceso a esa zona.

¡Yo no tengo nada que ver¡ — Gritaba un hombre al cula habían capturado los guardias y luchaba por liberarse. Dos hombres lo sujetaban y aun así él parecía poder contra ellos.

¡Silencio¡ — Ordenó uno de los guardias —Irás al calabozo y nos encargaremos de ti mañana… Estabas ayudando a este anciano a escapar — Acusó el guardia.

El joven se retorcía desesperado. Gracias a mi vista, heredada de mi elfa madre, pude ver con la poca luz de luna cómo habia toda una caravana de guardias tras el hombre, uno de ellos sujetaba al anciano que parecía desmayado, otro llevaba de las riendas a un caballo, más atrás se encontraba el resto de la tropa.

Ese es el anciano que dicen se volvió loco — Me explicó Clow, yo lo miré confundida — Hace nos días, ese hombre empezó a hablar acerca de la profesía del niño que escapó de las manos de Krodos y futuro rey.

¿El niño de la historia del reino de Wuham? — Pregunté intrigada, llevándome una mano al pecho. Dentro de mi, algo se movía, renaciendo a cada segundo y me sobrecojía.

Clow asintió

Aquella historia que te conté hace muchos años, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí

Krodos, al atacar al reino de Wuham, encontró un cuerpo en lo que sería la habitación del niño pero hubo algo que lo desconcertó — Yo escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía Clow, pensé que ese sólo había sidouna historia ficticia, desde el ataque de Krodos a Wuham no ha habido más ataques puesto que sabe que los otros reinos de unirían contra él y su fuerte ahora es el antiguo reino de Wuham y desde esa época han surgido miles de historias distintas — Nunca encontró el amuleto del rey… Teme que lo hayan escondido o peor aun, que el principe siga vivo, por eso es que se han visto varios jinetes negros alrededor de los pueblos pequeños, buscándolo.

Intenté ignorar la historia de Clow, me hacía sentir extraña. Volví mi mirada hacia la escena de abajo, veía coom al hombre lo llevaban hacia el interior de la torre, hacia las mazmorras, un lugar al que nunca me habia atrevido ir. A veces se escuchaban gritos guturales provenientes de allá abajo y me aterrorizaban.

Y por un momento, el hombre subió su mirada a justo donde Clow y yo nos encontrabamos, gracias a Dios las cortinas cubrían nuestras figuras pero sentí como su mirada penetraba las cortinas y me miraban fijamente.

Fue una sensación extraña, mi corazón latió tan fuerte contra mi pecho que sentí que me desmayaría. Ese hombre había mirado en el interior de mi, lo sabía, era como si mi alma hubíera estado esperando esa mirada toda la vida y que sabía que este encuentro ocurriría. Me sentí viva, algo que no sentía desde que llegue a este horrible lugar… ¿Esperanza? No sé como calificarlo pero algo me decía que todo pronto cambiaría.

¿Estás bien, Sakura? — La pregunta de Clow interrumpió mi estado de trance, sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme y me di cuenta de que respiraba fuertemente.

Sí — Respondí luego de unos segundos — Solamente me perdí en mis pensamientos con esa historia que contaste — Mentí, con una sonrisa

No dudes en ningun momento en avisarme cualquier cosa que sientas, probablemente esto sea una falsa alarma… Ya ha ocurrido — Dijo Clow un poco mas sereno, aunque yo sabía que esta vez no era unicamente una falsa alarma, era real — Vuelvea tu habitación con cautela — Ordenó amablemente con una sonrisa.

Al salir de ahí, tomé el mismo camino de regreso, un poco mas lento puesto que mi corazón explotaría si corría o me apresuraba en lo mas mínimo. Al entrar en mi habitación unos diez minutos después, no entré a la cama, abrí mi la puerta de madera de mi vestier, escondida entre mis vestidos se encontraban mi capa negra y el velo del mismo color, los cuales me coloqué sin titubear, unicamente dejando mis ojos al descubierto, necesitaba ver.

Salí de nuevo al pasillo de esa planta y ubiqué la puerta de las escaleras otra vez. En esta ocasión no bajaría ni a la planta de mi jardín sino a la más profunda, la de las mazmorras, teniendo sumo cuidado en no ser escuchada por los guardias que custodian las puertas de acceso a las plantas inferiores.

Debía admitirlo, era la segunda vez que me adentraba a la mazmorra y la primera había sido por error cuano era una niña, recordaba lo grande de las mazmorras, abarcaban practicamente lo mismo que todos los terrenos de la Torre pero de manera subterránea, con una cantidad de prisioneros que eran torturados o confinados por días, Shiro era muy cruel.

Mis sentidos élficos me decían que era seguro abrir la puerta, eso hice con cuidado de que las rechinantes visagras no delataran mi ubicación aquí abajo, dado que esta no era la unica puerta de acceso, había otra vía directa de un lugar desconocido para mí.

Empecé mi caminata por las diferentes celdas, intentando ubicar la energía del hombre recien llegado. No podría decir si tenía poderes o no, pero desde el primer momento de su entrada a los terrenos de la Torre o antes sabía que él estaba aquí.

Tenía miedo, el lugar tenía una energía negativa tan poderosa y oscura que me tenía practicamente temblado, pero mi curiosidad de saber por qué ese hombre despertaba eso en mi era mayor que cualquier cantidad de hombres durmiendo en el piso, otros desmayados con grilletes en sus manos y pies, otros ensagretados debido alos latigazos de castigo, a lo lejos uno que otro sollozo de algún hombre cuya tortura había sido muy dolorosa, otros conversaban en susurros inaudibles para el oído humano desde donde me encontraba, conversando de cuanto extrañaban a sus hijos o esposas.

Y casí terminando la primera fila de celdas, lo vi, sentado en una esquina.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lo unico que me faltaba… Ser encerrado en una celda.

Tenía tanta furia por dentro ¿Algún maldito día conseguiría lo que busco? ¿Acaso mi vida destaba destinada a estar llena de fracasos?

Había encontrado la Torre, y para mi desesperanza había sido encerrado en un maldito calabozo cuando casi obtenía lo que quería. Mi plan estaba tan bien planeado que nada hubiera fallado, iba a decir que era un forastero huérfano desde hacía veinte años y que desde ese día estuve vagando por tierras hasta que "sentí un llamado" hacía este lugar que creía sólo existía en historias y que ponía mis servicios a la orden del mago. Pero por culpa de un viejo desgraciado estaba aquí encerrado y Dios sabe cuando lograré salir de aqui

Fue en ese momento, en el que tenía mi batalla con Dios acerca de mi futuro que sentí una presencia dentro de las mazmorras, la misma que sentí al mirar a una ventana abierta en la Torre, alguien con fuertes poderes habitaba en este lugar.

Podía sentir la presencia hacerse cada vez más fuerte, pero no escuchaba los pasos de nadie. Vi una sombra negra ubicarse justo al otro lado de las rejas de mi celda.

Di un salto de sorpresa ¿Qué mierdas era eso? ¿Un fantasma?

Me incliné un poco mas hacia delante, fue cuando vi que era una figura femenina muy delicada en una capa negra y velo, sólo podía ver un par de ojos profundamente verdes, hermosos e hipnotizantes que me miraban fijamente. Sentí mi corazón latir tan fuerte contra mi pecho como no lo hacia en muchísimos años, inclusive sentí que dejé de respirar por unos segundos.

¿Quién eres? — Pregunté con curiosidad y en un susurro, algo me decía que ella no debía estar en este lugar tan lúgubre.

Ella solamente me miró y abrió, mágicamente las puertas de mi celda, entrando en ella y sentándose frente a mi.

¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó de vuelta, con una voz mística y melodiosa, unica, jamás había escuchado una voz tan hechizante en mi vida.

No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, de verdad estaba hipnotizado, nunca me había sentido así antes.

No recibió respuesta de mi parte, verdaderamente me encontraba en una especie de trance y con la mente en blanco.

Tu no pareces ser malo — Dijo ella, mirándome fijamente — No entiendo por qué te encerraron acá.

Luego de unos segundos, sacudí mi cabeza y contesté:

Yo… tampoco — Tartamudeé.

Dame tu talismán — Ordenó ella con voz gentil — Mañana te revisarán completo, no querrás que lo consigan.

Eso no me gustó y hasta me alertó un poco ¿cómo sabía ella que yo cargaba un talismán mágico? ¿Acaso habrían sentido mi presencia mágica y esto era una trampa para robarme mi amuleto? Algo me hacía creer que no, yo había perfeccionado el arte de esconder mi propia presencia, nadie lo sabría.

¿Cuál talismán? — Pregunté como si no tuviera idea de qué me hablaba la mística mujer de ojos verdes.

El que traes colgando en tu cuello bajo tu camisa — Especificó, muy segura de lo que decía.

Sin previo aviso y para mi desventaja, ella con suma rapidez me quitó el talismán de mi padre. Me horroricé, para mi desgracia estaba sujetado por las muñecas con unos grilletes tras mi espalda, así que era imposible.

Tranquilo — Dijo ella poniendo una mano en mi cara — Estará protegido conmigo.

El extraño contacto de su mano con mi piel, hizo que inmediatamente me calmara ¿Quién era esta bruja? ¿Por qué tenía este poder? Esas cualidades únicamente la poseían ciertos seres que hace mucho no habitaban este mundo… elfos, ¿era ella la media elfa de la historia?.

Se colocó el talismán de mi padre en su cuello y lo escondió entre la tela de la capa que la cubría completa. Bajo otras circunstancias estuviera horrorizado de que mi reliquia mágica estuviera en manos de una completa extraña, eso sería lo único que me delataría como hijo del rey Hien Li, pero no sé si había sido su contacto o algo más que me decía que todo estaría bien.

No bajamos la mirada en ningun momento, ambos seguíamos mirándonos fijamente, era una sensación nueva y extraña para mi. Sentía que estaba dejando a alguien escudriñar mis pensamientos e intenciones, nuestras respiraciones iban al ritmo y lo sabía por lo cerca que estaba de mi. Era como si ya la conociera y al mismo tiempo era una completa desconocida que sin razón justificable, tenía el objeto más preciado para mi en su poder y no me perturbaba para nada.

Ella se movió un poco incómoda, bajó la mirada unos segundos moviendo sus orbes verdes como si pensara en algo, y subió su mirada de nuevo.

Mañana al alba — Empezó diciendo, algo tímida — los guardias te llevarán a hacer una revisión completa y lo mismo con cualquier objeto que hayas traído contigo, te los devolverán si no hay nada sospechoso — Explicó — Te preguntarán cómo encontraste este lugar… Debes decir ibas camino a encontrar hogar en cualquier pueblo que te diera asilo pero por alguna razón perdiste el camino y llegaste hasta las chimeneas.

Su aura era intimidante, magnífica y hermosa, todo al mismo tiempo y yo no podía dejar de estar abismado con su presencia y la pureza que ella emanaba ¿Era posible que alguien irradiara todo eso? Aparentemente ella sí podía, era todo y nada a la vez.

Se dio media vuelta para salir de mi celda, me di cuenta de que estaba descalza y que sus pies estaban impecables, algo ella era tan extraño. Justo antes de dar el paso hacia fuera se detuvo y me miró con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

Si logras convencerloscon tu historia te asignarán un lugar de trabajo aquí en la Torre, no tengo permitido caminar por los terrenos de la Torre, así que nos veremos mañana a medianoche, yo te encontraré.

Sin decir más, se fue; dejándome sólo con mis pensamientos y dudas con respecto a este lugar, noté algo de miedo en ella y eso me hacía pensar que aparentemente este lugar no era lo que contaba el libro, algo había cambiado aquí y lo averiguaría porque algo dentro de mi estaba convencido de que estaba en el lugar exacto, en el momento indicado.

El sueño se apoderó de mi, y como si fuera un hechizo, me quedé dormido.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¡Buenos días, Sakura¡ — Escuché el saludo mañanero de mi única amiga en esta pesadilla.

Meiling — Me quejé tapando mi cara con una almohada, sabía lo que me venía.

Meiling abrió las cortinas de mi habitación, dándole paso a la luz del sol para que iluminara mi habitación.

Debes desayunar, ya está todo listo — Dijo mientras acercaba una bandeja de plata muy fina con el desayuno que todas las mañanas ella cocinaba para mi.

Meiling era, al igual que casi todos aquí, huérfana. Sólo dos personas conocemos su nombre real, dentro de la Torre ella es conocida como Akame, lo cual es bastante conveniente dado el color escarlata de sus ojos. Meiling era parte de la familia real, Li. Krodos atacó el reino de Wuham, aniquilando todo a su paso, siendo los únicos sobrevivientes ella y el mago Clow, posteriormente fueron rescatados por Shiro, él la conoce como Akame y cree que era la hija de una sirvienta del palacio. Desde que llegó a la Torre ha desempeñado papeles en la cocina y ahora es la cocinera principal en la cena, el resto del día ayuda con quehaceres y está conmigo cuando no estoy en clases con Clow.

Está bien — Accedí con pesar, quería descansar, no pude dormir bien pensando en el hombre del calabozo y lo extraña que me hacía sentir. Cuando me senté en la cama para que Meiling me acompañara en mi desayuno vi como ella me miraba con shock.

— ¿Qué sucede, Meiling? — Pregunté intrigada, esa mirada en mi amiga no era común.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? — Preguntó ella señalando mi pecho, parecía como si su hubiece congelado, casi no podía moverse.

Cuando bajé mi mirada hacía donde ella señalaba, me sentí delatada, el talismán se habia salido de debajo de mis ropas y colgaba libremente y muy visible. Mi primera reacción fue esconderlo

N-no… No es n-nada… Es sólo una antigua reliquia tonta que encontré curioseando en el despacho de Clow — Mentí de la manera más estúpida posible, nadie se creería eso. Suspiré, Meiling no cambió su expresión en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo iba a explicare que a mitad de la madrugada qme escabullí a las mazmorras y le prometí a un prisionero que se lo cuidaría hasta hoy?

Meiling no tenía poderes mágicos, así que ella no podía sentir la fuerza de este talismán, ni la energía que yo usaba para esconderla, Shiro no podía enterarse de esto.

No tiene importancia — Dijo luegos de unos segundos, noté como se le cristalizaron los ojos, se entristeció de repente y en sus ojos vi una nostalgia tan profunda que me embargó a mi también, yo pasé exactamente por lo mismo que ella y entendía ese sentimiento de soledad, desesperación e impotencia.

Me levanté de mi cama para abrazarla. Pasaron varios minutos totalmente silenciosos de mi parte y algunos sollozos de parte de ella y claramente escuché como susurraba de la manera más baja posible

—Syaoran…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Lo sé, lo sé. He sido una total incumplida pero antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo, es la primera historia que escribo de este tipo y necesito saber si les ha gustado y qué cosas les gustaría que mejorara :) todo para el disfrute de ustedes! Muchisisisisisisisisiisismas gracias.**

**Me tardé en actualizar porque: Cambié de computador, la anterior se fundió por completo y perdi absolutamente todo luego de cuatro pantallazos azules de la muerte en menos de una hora y me tocó empezar a escribir ideas como loca en borradores hasta que por fin di con la adecuada (espero). Estoy en exámenes finales y de verdad todo ha sido un yugo hahahaha pero bueno las cosas que uno hace por lo que ama.**

**Me iré de vacaciones, así que probablemente encuentre mas inspiración viajando y actualice más rápido. **

**Por último, para aquellas esperando la actualización de ¡Syaoran Li: Tú no me mereces! Pues ya mas o menos saben la situación, estoy escribiendo borradores aún, pero ahí va.**

**Dejen reviewssss :D muchos besos a todas y miles de gracias de corazón.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Oráculo de las Eras**

**Capítulo 4**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡Hey, tu¡ Escuché los gritos de algún hombre que seguidamente empezó a darme patadas en el abdomen para que despertara, haciendo que perdiera la respiración y me despertara de la manera mas amarga posible.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sitiándome asfixiado. Escuché las cadenas que me ataban a la pared sonar, luego mis brazos se sintieron caer, me habían soltado, aunque hay seguía con los grilletes.

Abrí los ojos, logrando captar la poca luz de la mazmorra y por fin pude retomar el aliento.

Dos guardias de pie frente a mí, me miraban de manera maliciosa.

Tenemos que llevarte con Shiro Explicó el que estaba a mi izquierda Ponte de pie para poderte llevar.

Yo aun tenía trabajo al respirar.

Al parecer el lugar no se caracteriza por hospitalidad Fue lo primero que dije al ponerme de pie, eran unos hostiles de primera y de alguna manera debía cobrármela.

¡Cállate¡ Gritó el que aun no había hablado.

Con un movimiento rápido me vendaron los ojos y empezaron a jalar de las cadenas, guiándome.

Sentí la humillación de ser tratado como un perro callejero, empecé a sentir muchísima rabia, aunque no era la primera vez que era tratado de esa forma.

Empezamos a subir escaleras que ascendían de manera circular, los desgraciados notaron que tenía cuidado con mis pasos para no tropezar y tiraban de las cadenas para hacerme caer; un par de veces lo lograron y escuché burlas de voces distintas a las del par de infelices que me conducían, sentí más rabia aun.

Dada la cantidad de escalones y el tiempo que gastamos, inferí que nos encontrábamos a un nivel alto, en un punto del recorrido me ocurrió algo curiosísimo y extrañamente familiar.

Presencias, dos de hecho. Una de ellas en particular hizo que me quedara paralizado por la sorpresa, aunque no podía ver nada, sentía el poder mágico emanar desde algún lugar a mi derecha. Por un segundo tuve la sensación de estar de vuelta en casa, en Wuhan.

¡Camina muchacho tonto¡ Gritó el guardia mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la cadena haciéndome caer.

Luego de unos minutos, supe que entramos a una amplia sala por el eco de nuestros pasos, me quitaron la venda luego de unos metros.

A mi alrededor se extendía una sala con piso de mármol muy pulido, había columnas que bordeaban la forma circular de la habitación, y al final de ella se encontraba una gran silla, casi un trono donde un hombre joven y muy pálido se sentaba de la forma mas informal posible.

Se levantó del trono y camino hasta nosotros, el hombre era de contextura fuerte, con unas vestimentas negras y rojas muy ceñidas a su cuerpo, su cabello era largo y negro, su mirada no emanaba otra cosa mas que maldad.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos ordenó a los guardas irse y dejarme solo con él.

Perdóname, muchacho Empezó diciendo, sus disculpas me parecieron muy hipócritas Esos pobres siervos no saben tratar a los… invitados.

Levanté una ceja, expectante a cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirme o preguntarme, de hecho su energía mágica irradiaba malicia y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto ni me parecía acorde al lugar, este se suponía era un refugio.

Aquí me conocen como Shiro, sucesor del Mago Amrod para custodiar este lugar y evitar que corruptos, avaros y malvados lo consigan Se presentó de una manera muy poética, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su trono, pidiéndome que lo siguiera.

Se sentó en el de la misma forma informal que antes, luego de unos segundos habló de nuevo.

Y dime, muchacho… Empezó, mirándome de arriba abajo ¿Cómo te llamas?

Xiao Fa Contesté sin titubear, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a decir esa mentira.

¿Dónde naciste?

Un pueblo junto a las Montañas Rocosas, en las tierras del norte Mentí de nuevo con mucha naturalidad.

Shiro me miró fijamente, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Mi pueblo quedó en ruinas por un ataque de seres desconocidos, perdí a mis padres y desde ese día he intentado buscar hogar en cualquier villa, por alguna razón, en medio de mi travesía, tropecé con un anciano anoche.

Shiro no borraba su sonrisa maliciosa, y me pareció ver un brillo de malicia al escuchar la primera parte de mi relato, desvió su mirada para servirse una copa de vino de una mesa pequeña junto al trono.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue el ataque, Xiao Fa? Preguntó con un tono que no me gustó para nada, me estaba probando.

Mierda, de verdad que no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

Sentía su mirada penetrante, mierda, estaba jodido.

¿Entonces? ¿No responderás? Sonrió con malicia.

Preferiría no hablar de eso Contesté, haciéndome el dolido, mirando hacia abajo y hablando en voz baja.

Lo escuché gruñir No importa, Xiao Fa… Cuando estés listo me lo contarás, ahora necesito que me digas una cosa.

Asentí.

¿Qué tan bueno eres con la espada?

Me considero bastante bueno, señor Contesté sincero.

¿Te molestaría que me dieras una demostración? Se levantó de su "trono" y caminó hacia mi Como sabrás, una vez que llegas a este lugar debes pagar un servicio como agradecimiento… Relataba mientras ponía una expresión de tristeza y desesperación muy falsa.

Sentí una pequeña victoria, había entrado a la Torre.

Entonces, Yamazaki te conducirá hasta los dormitorios, ahí podrás colocar tus pertenencias en un cajón que hay junto a cada cama, toma un pequeño baño y al atardecer nos veremos para tu demostración.

Asentí, Shiro dio un par de palmadas y luego de unos segundos apareció un hombre mas o menos de mi edad, fornido, con el cabello oscuro y algo desanilado, con una sonrisa muy amistosa en su rostro y usaba una armadura de color muy oscura.

Yamazaki me quitó las cadenas ¡Vamos, Fa! Dijo entusiasmado, lo seguí.

Al seguir el paso de Yamazaki pude observar todo con claridad, las escaleras eran amplias y su material era el oro blanco, nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando con guardias que descendían y ascendían, "cambio de turno" me aventuré a pensar. El camino en descenso fue algo largo, no me había percatado lo alta que era la Torre la noche anterior.

Casi llegando al ultimo nivel nos detuvimos, abrió una de las tres puertas de salida, supuse que mi cara de interrogación fue muy notoria porque Yamazaki habló.

Nosotros los trabajadores de la torre sólo podemos usar la puerta norte y este, la oeste sólo la usa una persona y nadie puede entrar ahí.

¿Por qué?

Yamazaki rió por lo bajo No te lo puedo decir… No soy el indicado para eso.

Levanté los hombros como si no tuviera importancia pero en realidad la curiosidad me embargó de manera inmensa.

Cuando Yamazaki abrió la puerta norte, los rayos de sol me incandilaron, tuve que cubrirme con el brazo porque sentía que quedaba ciego.

Al recuperar mi visión observé un jardín que en algún momento tuvo que haber sido hermoso, sólo quedaban vestigios de algunas flores, arbustos y la mayoría de los arboles se conservaban, aunque el césped estaba algo seco, me imagino que por el árido clima del lugar.

Lo seguí por un pasillo que atravesaba la pared del final, curioso de qué podría encontrarme. En algún momento entre cruces y caminatas rectas nos topamos con un grupo de mujeres, todas usaban vestidos de color azul celeste, eran alrededor de diez y el cabello recogido en una especie de moña.

Hice contacto visual con una de ellas, el sentimiento me consumió al segundo, una emoción que jamás en mi vida había experimentado y me quedé perplejo en el lugar, únicamente siguiendo su paso con la mitrada, caminaban rápido. Era una joven hermosa de cabello negro azabache y ojos de color rubí, igual a Meiling. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Era de ella la presencia que había sentido hace un rato? No, era imposible, Meiling era una de las pocas en la familia que no tenia magia. Quise correr detrás del grupo de mujeres pero Yamazaki me detuvo, leyendo mis intenciones.

¡Hey, hey! Casanova… Akame está casada Reía mientras explicaba.

Lo miré, todavía incrédulo. Ese color de ojos era característico de los Li y nadie más que nosotros, no podía estar confundido, ni mucho menos alucinando.

Volteé de nuevo a mirar y esta vez hice contacto visual con una mujer un poco más joven que el resto, de ojos hechizantemente verdes, era la única que había volteado a mirarme, Akame ni se había inmutado. La joven de ojos verdes rápidamente desvió la mirada y siguió caminando con el resto del grupo.

Vamos, Fa Ordebana Yamazaki gentilmente, sacándome de mi estado hipnótico.

Salimos a otro jardín que mas bien tenia pinta de patio de entrenamiento, maniquíes para entrenar con espada, otros para arco y flecha.

Nos dirigimos a lo que parecía un cuarto de almacén grandísimo, mi sorpresa fue inmensa al darme cuenta que dentro de él había centenares de camas una junta a otra, sin ningún tipo de privacidad, ahí supuse que dormían todos los guardias. Yamazaki me mostró donde estaba ubicada mi cama, en la hilera de la derecha, junto al mismo muro de la puerta donde habíamos entrado, me dio la llave del cajón, sobre la cama estaban mis pertenencias.

No la pierdas pues no existe otra copia de ella, si lo haces hay que destruir el cajón y construir uno nuevo.

Me mostró donde ducharme, por una pequeña puerta en el medio del lugar, donde había no más de veinte lugares condicionados para la higiene, separados por medios muros de oro blanco, obviamente. Era un sistema de duchas que funcionaba, por lo poco que pude observar, por medio de palancas que activaban la irrigación. Imagino que el agua debe tener alguna procedencia mágica para abastecer a este sitio tan grande diariamente.

Hoy podrás ducharte dos veces, luego de la demostración que harás podrás tomar otra y a partir de mañana y según tu resultado obtendrás turno.

Yamazaki me dejó sólo para poderme duchar y descansar, no lo pensé dos veces para dirigirme a mi cama y revisar que no hubieran sacado nada de mi mochila, efectivamente todo estaba ahí y algo más, una nota en un pergamino pequeño, escrita con tinta esmeralda y una caligrafía muy elegante

_Espera a media noche y te devolveré tu talismán._

Sin dudas era de la chica que anoche me quitó mi talismán, extrañamente no tenía ningún tipo de preocupación con que una completa extraña tuviera en su poder algo tan valioso e importante para mi, todo era muy nuevo para mi. Rebusqué en mi mochila y encontré el libro que me había guiado hasta acá, busqué la ultima página que había leído y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar el resto de las hojas en blanco.

Me restregué los ojos con ambas manos desesperado, me había guiado por esa mierda y ahora no tenía ni una pista de qué hacer, ¿Por qué carajos no escuché a Eriol? Guiarme por una novela había sido estúpido y ahora estaba atrapado en este lugar completamente a ciegas.

Guardé mis cosas en el cajón. Y me dirigí a tomar una ducha rápida, luego de eso haría la demostración.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Sakura? Me regañó Clow, nos encontrábamos en sus aposentos, donde él me impartía las clases.

Yo sentada en el escritorio designado para mi, tenia la cabeza baja y un poco sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Lo sé Respondí Pero no podía aguantarme, es una sensación extrañísima, quería probar si había sido la llegada de él la causa de todo, y efectivamente lo es.

Clow miraba por la ventana mientras fumaba de su pipa.

Shiro no debe enterarse que rondas por la torre vestida de cocinera, si lo hace ya sabes lo que puede pasar… Hay que mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas, además debe seguir creyendo que aun no han despertado tus poderes Dijo cambiando el tema.

Asentí.

¿Cuándo se supone que deberán a manifestarse? Pregunté.

No lo sé, ni siquiera esperaba esto en este momento Respondió sincero Pero sí sé que tiene que ver con la persona que los despertó, quiero decir, todo depende de tu relación con ella, tu madre fue guardiana del Ejército y ella te transmitió esos poderes a ti, tu madre también fue Oráculo en pocas palabras… La condición para que despertaran es que debías reencontrarte con esa persona que los necesita en estos momentos, me atrevería a decir que dependen de la necesidad de esa persona Explicó sin moverse de la ventana.

¿"reencontrarme"? Pregunté dudosa Yo no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien antes que ahora se encuentre en este lugar, y si así fuera, ¿por qué mis poderes no despertaron desde la primera vez?

Probablemente es porque ahora los necesita.

Me quedé reflexionando acerca de sus palabras, tenían bastante lógica y aunque yo estaba segura que el responsable de que mis poderes despertaran era ese hombre, no tengo recuerdo alguno de haber conocido a alguien como él antes.

Clow y yo, se suponía, que estábamos a mitad de clase de Curación, pero en realidad yo ya había aprendido todo sobre el tema hasta hace poco, así que todo era una excusa para mantenerme alejada de Shiro y sus dobles intenciones conmigo.

¿Sabes algo? Dijo de repente el mago, lo dejé hablar Desde anoche he sentido una presencia tan familiar y unos poderes tan fuertes que me asusta… Me gustaría pensar tantas cosas y sin embargo, luego de veinte años creo que no es posible Pensaba en voz alta, estaba segura que no se dirigía directamente a mí y cuando mencionó todo eso, sentí el talismán pesar colgando de mi cuello, como si quisiera ser encontrado por Clow, que me resistí a mencionarle si quiera que llevaba eso colgado, se molestaría y además no era mi posesión.

Suspiró y yo me acerqué a él, para tener una vista del patio de entrenamiento desde la ventana.

Desde ahí observábamos lo que ocurría en el lugar, ahí se encontraba el joven con una espada bien empuñada, listo para la demostración, pelearía con el comandante del ejercito de la Torre, Yukito Tsukishiro; el esposo de Meiling. Se podía observar a Shiro con un traje rojo bien llamativo y de muy mal gusto.

Clow lo miraba con mucha atención, pude observar que su mirada estaba fija en él. El joven se movía con mucha agilidad y anticipaba los movimientos de Yukito para atacar, sin mencionar que Yukito usaba armadura y él no.

El joven daba saltos hacia atrás esquivando, un pie adelante y ataque, bloqueó tomando la hoja con ambas manos, se podían escuchar los gritos de ambos cuando empleaban mucha fuerza. Yukito se veía en gran desventaja contra él.

Luego de unos minutos más, el joven logró desplomar a Yukito en el suelo, quitándole la espada y clavando cada una en ambos lados de la cara del comandante, dejándolo horrorizado de la bestialidad y fuerza del ataque y además de la precisión de tener las espadas a milímetros de su rostro.

Shiro aplaudía y felicitaba al muchacho, mientras Yukito se levantaba y le daba la mano por su juego limpio. Shiro se llevó al joven y cuando se perdieron de vista, miré a Clow, se encontraba estupefacto, volteó a mirarme, con los ojos desorbitados y sentí su aura cambiar.

Quiero que vayas a tu habitación, no salgas de ahí en lo que queda e día Ordenó

¿Por qué? Pregunté entre molestia y curiosidad.

Sólo hazlo, mañana intentaré explicarte.

Sin decir más, salió del lugar y yo me quedé pensativa, todo se estaba tornando muy difuso para mí.

Suspiré y salí de los aposentos de Clow hacia los míos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Salí de darme un baño luego del "combate", un poco patético y extremadamente fácil. Pero mis pensamientos sobre mi victoria se disiparon rápido al chocar contra algo grande y de poca solidez.

Subí mi mirada y me encontré con una mole. Un tipo extremadamente gordo y fofo, con unos bigotes despeinados y pelo enmarañado, seguido por otros dos tan flacos como una flecha.

Con permiso Dije sin ningún interés.

Ellos rieron y la mole se atravesó de nuevo en mi camino.

Escucha niño bonito Dijo la bola de grasa que tenia delante de mi, sus secuaces reían como unos idiotas Los caballeros de La Torre tenemos nuestras reglas internas, así que no pienses en dormir en "tu" cama por los momentos

Levanté una ceja ¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza?

No Dijo todavía riendo como el mayor imbécil del mundo Te lo estoy notificando, niño. Tu victoria con el general Yukito no significa nada, para dormir acá adentro debes ser digno de confianza y como no la tienes entonces, Kikku y Bushi ya se encargaron de poner tu almohada en el patio Decía mientras reía orgulloso.

Yo me disgusté de manera abismal ¿Hasta cuando podría dormir en un sitio decente? Mi espalda me estaba matando, estaba agotado de pasar toda la maldita noche en prisión con grilletes y este trío de idiotas no me joderían así de fácil. Pero debía ser más inteligente que este trío de bastardos.

Miré hacia donde se encontraba mi cama y efectivamente no había nada ahí.

Y supongo que tú con tu nivel de intelecto eres el más apto para elegir quién es "digno de confianza Dije sarcástico.

El gordo bufó Mira niño, para todos acá eres un completo extraño, yo sólo hablo por ellos.

Intenté seguir mi paso ignorando las incoherencias que decía la bola de grasa, quería salir a buscar mis cosas ya que hasta mi ropa la había colocado afuera.

Se atravesó de nuevo.

¿Qué mierda quieres? Pregunté ya al borde de la irritación.

Los secuaces, que respondían al nombre de Kikku y Bushi rieron.

¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿No saben hacer otra cosa que lamerle los pies a esta bola de grasa?

Hey, niño… Mi nombre es Puang, ten más respeto Dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, en un pobre intento de ser amenazador.

Reí.

Ok… Puang Dije en tono despectivo, me estaba empezando a divertir con este trío de idiotas El respeto te lo daré cuando empieces a ponerte en forma ¿Eres un "soldado" y estás así de obeso? ¿No te da algo de pena?

El jefe tiene problemas de alimentación Dijo uno de sus "secuaces" no sabría decir si Kikku o Bushi

No me digas, jamás lo hubiera notado.

Observé como Puang empezaba a apretar los puños, aparentemente su peso era un tema delicado… Bingo.

Dime Puang ¿Necesitas de dos esqueletos a tu alrededor que te defiendan y peleen por ti? Estoy segurísimo que te ayudan a levantarte de la cama porque estar tan lleno de mierda no debe ser fácil.

Puang estaba a segundos de abalanzarse sobre mí cuando una voz familiar interrumpió.

¡Puang! ¡Basta de tu matonería! Ordenó Yamazaki desde la entrada.

Kikku, Bushi y Puang se pusieron en posición de formación Sí, teniente

Así me gusta Dijo Yamazaki sonriendo El joven Fa sí es digno de confianza, Shiro le ha dado un puesto de trabajo especial así que agradecería que todos ustedes vayan a buscar las pertenencias de Xiao y las coloquen en su respectivo lugar.

Los trés hicieron un saludo militar, hicieron una reverencia y salieron directo al patio de entrenamiento a buscar mis cosas.

Gracias Le dije a Yamazaki No tenía ni ideas de que fuera teniente Agregué

No te preocupes Fa, lo soy pero de otro batallón… Además tu cargo es algo especial así que eso nos coloca prácticamente en el mismo rango Explicó, mientras lo hacía observé que traía un plato de sopa con patatas en las manos ¡Ahh!… esto es para ti, Akame lo preparó y me pidió traértelo… Disfrútalo y nos veremos luego Se despidió dando un saludo militar y yo hice lo mismo.

Busqué mis ropas limpias y me vestí, me devoré la sopa de patatas (y trocitos de carne) para luego pensar en como me haría cargo de ese trío de pendejos.

La tarde transcurrió con total, salí al patio de entrenamiento y exploré un poco, en el camino me encontré a Yamazaki quien me explicó con mejor precisión cómo era al distribución de trabajadores, mis horas de comida y lo más importante, la distribución de los "anillos" de la torre, me explico que nos encontrábamos en el más exterior y tenia lógica pues la torre se veía algo lejos, además que debía ser muy amplio el terreno porque casi ni se notaba la forma circular de las paredes y el terreno. Me senté en el suelo, luego de un rato, recosté mi espalda contra la pared y fumaba mi pipa, deliciosa y exquisita, relajante, mientras miraba el atardecer.

Reflexioné en cómo este sitio, aunque emanaba un sensación de turbación extraña, al mismo tiempo también irradiaba un aura de tranquilidad, y sentía algo dentro de mí que se movía inquieto, no podría descifrar qué era an. ¿Será que yo era victima de algún hechizo? Luego pensé en lo que me había dicho Shiro luego de la batalla con el general Yukito.

_Debes saber que el trabajo del que te encargarás no es fácil Explicaba con algo de malicia en su mirada Custodiarás una habitación, a la que nunca deberás entrar, no importa los sonidos que salgan de ahí… Lo importante es que nunca nadie deberá entrar, ignora cualquier cosa que escuches, veas o sientas Sonreía malicioso Y evita a toda costa que lo que custodias, salga de ahí._

_¿Cómo sabré yo que lo que custodio intentará salir si no sé qué es? Pregunté, sorprendiéndome de no sentir que algo estaba mal en sus ordenes._

_Sólo lo custodiarás por las noches, empezarás mañana y nada, absolutamente nada debe salir de ahí, escucharás gritos de ayuda, sonidos extraños e incluso llantos que deberás ignorar… Es una clase de magia negra que esta encapsulada ahí y si se libera, pues será el fin de la Torre_

Intentando recordar con más precisión todo lo que Shiro me había dicho, las cosas empezaron a tornarse difusas y borrosas. El cansancio de iba apoderado de mi cada vez más y más, el atardecer ahora era una visión difusa de pilares lejanos y colores naranjas de diferentes tonos e intensidades, y en el momento menos pensado, me quedé dormido.

Llamas, intensas llamas me rodeaban. Gritos de dolor y sufrimiento llegaban a mis oídos como flechas y de repente me vi, de ocho años, arrodillado en el suelo con ambas manos cubriéndome las orejas mientras lloraba. Un circulo de fuego me rodeaba mientras escuchaba risas endemoniadas por escuchar a la gente sufrir, el Syaoran de ocho años levantó la mirada y observó a figuras negras que se movían alrededor de él, dejando estelas negras, parecidos a fantasmas.

_No importa cuanto corras._

_No importa donde te escondas._

_Te vamos a encontrar Decían en coro voces guturales. _

Desperté exaltado y con la respiración acelerada, sudando.

Me había quedado dormido en el mismo sitio que recordaba y era bien entrada la noche, el frío nocturno del desierto se hacía sentir debido a la brisa leve y la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor.

¿Te sientes bien? Escuché una voz a mi derecha, era ella, su voz era inconfundible; un tono agudo pero melodioso, capaz de embrujar a cualquiera. Vestía de negro de nuevo, tapando su rostro y sólo dejando al descubierto sus orbes verde esmeralda, donde cualquiera podría ahogarse de la profundidad en ellos.

Me quedé mudo, definitivamente ella no podía ser humana en ningún sentido, además que su aura me daba una paz interior inmensa.

Yo sólo asentí.

¿Te molestaría acompañarme? Debo entregarte tu talismán pero acá no es el mejor lugar Decía nerviosa, con algo de miedo en su voz.

Me puse de pie, ella me miró y empezó a caminar; yo la seguí. Me sorprendió lo silencioso de sus pisadas y sus movimientos eran delicados y suaves, de manera muy agraciada.

La seguía intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, ella abrió puertas y recorrió pasillos, nos encontramos en otro patio que este sí era algo mas frondoso que el de entrenamiento y sin embargo, tenia vegetación mucho más seca, intuí que este sería el patio de las mujeres y de la cocina.

La Torre cada vez se veía más cerca, suspuse que nos detendríamos en el segundo anillo por ser ella una mujer pero no, luego de más vueltas, puertas y pasillos terminamos en el interior de la torre, junto a las escaleras y la puerta oeste frente a nosotros.

Observé como ella abría la puerta oeste

Se supone que…

Shhh… No deben escucharnos Dijo ella en un tono casi imperceptible Sígueme.

Fruncí el ceño pero de todas formas la seguí, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un jardín pequeño, con arbustos y enredaderas totalmente secos y muertos, una fuente de la que ya no salía agua, era una visión algo tenebrosa.

Mientras tanto, ella estaba de pie dándome la espalda, se quitaba el velo de su cabeza, volteó a mirarme y tuve que contener el aliento.

Un cabello largo hasta su cintura, de un color miel. Sus rasgos faciales eran finos y hermosos, su nariz pequeña y algo respingada, sus labios rosados y pequeños pero muy provocativos, nada que mencionar de sus ojos que parecían brillar más.

Se quito mi talismán de su cuello y me lo entregó.

Gracias Dije a duras penas, nunca había visto a alguien que me quitara el aliento y aun estaba luchando por recobrarlo y no quedar como un estúpido. Había estado con tantas mujeres en mi vida que las había aburrido, pero ninguna como ella. La pureza e inocencia que irradiaba en su mirada era única en este mundo, con más razón pensaba ahora que ella no era humana.

Mi talismán, por su parte, se sentía bien. Lo apreté en mi mano y con una lectura rápida de magia pude notar que siempre estuvo con ella y que no intentó nada contra él; lo coloqué en mi cuello y bajo mis ropas, donde siempre había estado.

¿Quién eres? Preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos, pude notar curiosidad en su voz y en su mirada.

Mi nombre es Xiao Fa Mentí.

Ella puso cara de disgustada que me pareció extremadamente tierna.

¿Quién eres Volvió a preguntar.

Ya te lo dije Respondí ¿Quién eres tu?

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, vivo aquí desde hace casi veinte años y la mayoría de los habitantes no sabe que existo, cuidé tu talismán todo un día así que creo que me merezco una respuesta sincera.

Reí por lo bajo, intentando sonar despreocupado, la verdad era muy distinta; me estaba comiendo la sensación de sentirme expuesto ante ella, ¿Cómo sabía ella que yo no era Xiao Fa? ¿Qué me delataba? ¿Qué la hacia sospechar?

La respuesta más sincera que puedo darte es:… Mi nombre es Xiao Fa.

Ella frunció el ceño Esperaba que fueras un poco más honesto, cuidé de tu talismán sin decirle a absolutamente nadie, escondiendo se aura de Shiro y protegiéndote, si Shiro se llega a enterar que posees magia no sabes lo que puede hacerte.

¿Por qué quieres protegerme? Pregunté

No te diré hasta que me digas quien eres Amenazó, definitivamente este era el ser más tierno que jamás he conocido y llegaré a conocer.

No puedo decírtelo Dije.

Ella parpadeó varias veces en sorpresa, seguramente no se esperaba en realidad le admitiera que yo no era quien decía ser.

¿Hacemos un trato? Preguntó, yo asentí Intentaré ser digna de tu confianza hasta que me lo digas y luego yo te diré por qué intenté protegerte.

Me pareció un trato justo, sólo tendría que decirle mi nombre mas no quien era.

¿Cómo serás digna de mi confianza? Interrogué Aparentemente sólo sales por las noches y cubierta de pies a cabeza

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír No te lo diré Dijo juguetona.

Me sorprendió sentirme extremadamente cómodo cerca de ella.

Lo único que me atrevo a decir sobre ti es… Decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente demasiado a mi, colocando sus manos en mi rostro, leyéndome por dentro Has sufrido muchísimo por mucho tiempo, sentimientos de odio, rencor y venganza, probablemente por eso mientas sobre quien eres pero yo puedo ver otras cosas, a un hombre que arrastra a cuestas una misión, a un hombre que se le despojó de todo y a un hombre que aun en silencio, sufre.

Sin decir algo más se fue, dejándome en completo shock con todo lo que me dijo, su tacto me había dejado estupefacto y con un calor recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, sus palabras habían sido tan certeras que por un momento, dolieron. Al sentirme así de expuesto con alguien que no conocía, me dejo en blanco y con una sensación de vacío en el estomago como nunca antes.

_Sakura Kinomoto_…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡Yayy! Lo terminé, disculpen la tardanza pero las practicas me tienen algo sofocada y el trabajo también. De verdad créanme cuando digo que todos los días pienso en ustedes y en cuanto deben odiarme, pero lo prometido es deuda :) quiero agradecerles también por el inmenso apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, yo pensaba que sería un tremendo fiasco.

Con respecto a mi otra historia pues les comento que necesito a un co-autor que me ayude con ella, sí… Estoy en graves problemas de inspiración con respecto a ella y quiero acabar este capitulo ASAP! Si existe algún interesado por favor escríbanme un email con sus ideas, recibirán el crédito como es obvio. **Syaoran Li: Tú no me mereces** está en problemas y necesita de ustedes. Mi mail lo encuentran en mi perfil :)

Dejen Reviews con sugerencias, comentarios, críticas o elogios. Todo es aceptado por esta servidora

Con muchísimo cariño, me despido.

Arien


End file.
